


The Question (One day one shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Proposal nervousguanshan suspicioustian teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Mo Guanshan tries hard to find a way to ask He Tian a very important question. But nothing goes normal when it comes to these two.
Relationships: TianShan
Kudos: 72





	The Question (One day one shot)

One day  
Years. It's been years, well not years years. But still three years counts for something right? 

I mean if your with someone you can't help but think is mentally disturbed and the spawn of Satan and still love them, it has to count for more than something, right? Even when they tend to screw up royally like the chicken dicks they are. And the fact that there aren't anyone else that can compare to them...

This is what Mo Guanshan has been thinking about as he sat on the sofa in He Tian's apartment.  
The raven wasn't home yet.

-There isn't any other way to do this. Why does things like this have to be hard? Isn't there a book that explain how to do this?-

Mo Guanshan stood up and placed his hands on his neck, his palms were sweaty. He Tian was going to kill him for what he was going to say. If the raven haired male hadn't caught up already to why he has been acting up these past few weeks...

-I can't do this anymore. It's too much. I'm tired of hiding it. He'll be so as angry. It's hard enough not to let him beat the crap out of anyone I look at cause he's a jealous bastard. So he'll definitely beat me up for this. He nearly strangled me to death for bringing it up.-

The red head paced up and down with a frantic heart. He knows this isn't going to go down good. He Tian was an unpredictable bastard. His mood swings were crazy! One second he'd be hot, the next, cold. Then perverted. Then 

-I'm getting off track here!- 

But most of all, he knew He Tian to close up when he mentioned something about their relationship.  
Anything about their relationship.  
How does he do this? It's the best for the both of them. It's time they just ended this. Walking on eggshells around the raven was tiring.

So when the door to the apartment opened, his heart sat in his throat and he stared at the raven with wide eyes. He Tian stood in the door with a frown. "Your home." Mo Guanshan nodded, still not able to speak. He Tian eyed him suspiciously. He closed the door and folded his arms. 

"Why?"

Mo Guanshan gulped audibly and started sweating on the spot. It made He Tian's eyes narrow further. "I was, waiting for you." Mo Guanshan spoke, voice small as his nerves were choking him.

The raven stepped closer, arms still folded and eyes still suspicious. "Why?" Mo Guanshan looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

With the way He Tian's mood was darkening, he knew he needed to say something. But his heart was making it hard to breathe as it pounded against his chest.

"Are you going to tell me that you cheated on me?" He Tian said casually but that wasn't the reason why red head's eyes almost popped out of his head.  
"What? You stupid chicken dick! Why would I cheat on you! I should be asking if your cheating on me! And here I was killing myself for weeks to ask you to marry me and you say that?!" Mo Guanshan yelled angrily.

He Tian stood there speechless. 

-I heard him right, right?-

Mo Guanshan glared at him and threw his hands in the air. "You know what, forget it!" He huffed turning to leave and He Tian quickly reached for him, placing his arms around the red head who fought to get loose.

"Wait, I'm sorry I thought that! Mo I'm sorry! Ask me, ask me again. Please!" He Tian said, pleading with his red as he stood behind Mo Guanshan with a racing heart, hardly believing what was happening.

-He's not getting pissed because of this? That's relieving. This damn chicken dick making me nearly lose my damned mind over this! Urgh!-

But the fact that He Tian was shocked over this did make him happy. And that He Tian wanted him to ask...

His face felt on fire! He was glaring at the side, away from He Tian which had his face in Mo's neck. 

-This is so girly and shit!-

"....Marry me?" He mumbled, embarrassed. Waiting nervously for He Tian's answer. Then the raven hugged his carrot top tighter, grinning in his neck. 

"Yes, I want you to be my wife!" Came the answer he's been waiting for! 

Wait, "WHAT!"


End file.
